


De Schelde, de Hudson en de oceaan

by MechanicalHeart



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalHeart/pseuds/MechanicalHeart
Summary: This work is in Dutch~Na Amsterdam duikt Theo onder bij Boris in Antwerpen.Nu ze op elkaar aangewezen zijn, gaan dingen vanzelf. Theo geeft toe aan de logische gevolgtrekking van alles, geeft toe aan degene met wie hij zoveel in te halen heeft.(dit is mijn wish fulfillment)
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 6





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a natural progression of what was living in my head after I finished reading the book. I couldn't for the life of me stop myself from writing more Boreo. I think I needed this closure. Don't we all...  
> The setting is Antwerp, after all that went down in Amsterdam- this has been done before, I am quite sure- and I filled in the gaps the way I wanted them to be. Wish fulfillment in its most basic way.  
> This work is in Dutch since I read the book in Dutch and it was much easier for me to grasp the two of them this way. I realise I diminished the audience by writing in Dutch but I am going to keep it this way.

Boris had jarenlang in mijn hoofd door geleefd, zonder dat ik getuige was geweest. Ook al had ik helemaal niets geweten - ik had nooit een bericht van hem gehad sinds dat korte sms'je, hij had me nooit meer gebeld - ik had me van alles voor kunnen stellen. Als ik alleen was en in bed lag zag ik hem vaak voor me. Hij op zijn rug, net als ikzelf, in het woestijnzand, en een weidse sterrenhemel boven hem. Een maan die hetzelfde was als de maan hier, boven New York. Soms wassend, soms vol, soms afnemend. Op nachten dat er geen maan was, focuste ik op het licht van de sterren. Ik was daar zo bedreven in dat ik bijna de hitte voelde, de trillende lucht, en de zandkorrels in mijn haren. 

Ik identificeerde me soms zo sterk met Boris dat ik bij mezelf dacht dat dit niet gezond kon zijn - ik mocht dan een kind zijn, zoveel snapte ik wel. Mijn andere fascinatie, die voor mijn moeder, verschilde met die voor Boris in deze zin: als ik aan mijn moeder dacht, was ze bij me; als ik aan Boris dacht, was ik hem. Misschien omdat we allebei jongens waren? Of ongeveer even oud? Ik wist niet waar het aan lag. Ik wist alleen dat het zo was. 

Na zoveel jaar valt het me op hoe knap dat eigenlijk van mij als veertien-, vijftienjarige was: dat ik kon overleven op zo weinig contact, dat ik zoveel voeding uit dat minieme hoopje suikerkorrels kon halen. Het merendeel speelde zich af in mijn hoofd. En misschien was dat vanaf het begin al zo geweest. Nu Boris er fysiek niet bij was, ging het verhaal in mijn gedachten gewoon door. Ik had altijd van alles bij hem gedacht, had er altijd al van alles bij verzonnen. Dus het maakte niet uit dat ik niet bij hem was. Hij was al die tijd gewoon door blijven praten in mijn hoofd. Bij veel dingen die om mij heen gebeurden was het daar: Boris' ongevraagde commentaar, of een antwoord op een vraag die ik mezelf stelde, of een antwoord dat Boris zou geven op iets dat iemand tegen me zei. 

"Ik zeg het maar vast: hier ga jij niet nuchter doorheen komen," fluisterde hij in mijn oor terwijl ik in een felverlichte gang wachtte tot de wethouder met wie ik een afspraak had eindelijk tevoorschijn zou komen.  
"Waarom doe jij dit?" vroeg hij volkomen terecht toen ik om half vier 's ochtends wanhopig probeerde de zooi op te ruimen die ik in de keuken had gemaakt en zelf prima wist dat ik er niet toe in staat was, omdat ik bijna niet meer op mijn benen kon staan. 

"Alsof je dat zelf niet weet," sneerde hij in de richting van één van mijn medestudenten die een nutteloze vraag de collegezaal in wierp. "Als jij zo dom bent, wat heb jij hier te zoeken?"

Ik kan niet zeggen dat hij een voice of reason was. Boris was nooit een toonbeeld van verstand geweest, of zelfs van een boerenverstand. Zijn meningen waren niet conventioneel genoeg daarvoor en zijn aard neigde veel te sterk naar het nemen van - droog bekeken - nogal onnodige risico's. Maar hij was desondanks een steun voor mij, elke keer weer, een soort verdedigingsmechanisme tegen de wereld om me heen. Een verdwijnpunt in de woestijn, tussen zand en lichtblauwe hemel. Ik weet niet hoe hij het voor elkaar kreeg, maar hij schiep in al zijn chaos juist orde in mijn realiteit. Als een tornado die de omgeving niet aan flarden blaast, maar alles precies op de juiste plek neer laat dalen. Zolang hij ergens was, en dat hoefde blijkbaar niet eens per se 'hier' te zijn, voelde ik me al minder alleen. 


	2. II

"Maar Potter," was één van de eerste dingen die hij tegen me zei toen we na al die tijd en al die stress weer in rust tegenover elkaar stonden. "Hoe moet dat nou straks met je dametje? Of wacht, ik moet zeggen 'dametjes'. Je had er twee... die knappe blonde en die rooie met de sproeten, toch?" 

Ik wist geruime tijd niet wat ik daarop moest zeggen. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen, traag, me sinds heel lang bewust van de traagheid van mijn bewegingen. Ik had me zo lang moeten haasten, had zo lang nergens de tijd voor kunnen nemen, dat alles nu kalm leek te verlopen, en stil. Het wás ook stil in Boris’ appartement, hoog als het lag boven de straten van Antwerpen. Beneden was van alles aan de gang. Eindeloze rijen auto’s stroomden door de te smalle straten en op de stoepen sjouwden Belgen van alle leeftijden en allerlei pluimage heen en weer, maar wij hoorden er bijna niets van. Alleen uitzonderlijk luidruchtige groepjes jongens, die naar elkaar schreeuwden, of een bijna-aanrijding waren hoorbaar. Het appartement zou redelijk geïsoleerd zijn, nam ik aan, want het zag er niet uit alsof het ouder was dan zo’n vijfentwintig jaar. Ondanks dat was het steenkoud. Boris had de verwarming aangezet, maar de ketel had even nodig om op gang te komen. Boris had niet gelogen toen hij zei dat het ruim was, maar het was zeker geen paleis.   
Ik merkte dat hij me nog steeds aan stond te kijken, alsof hij op een reactie wachtte, alsof hij en ik een samenzwering hadden samen. Dat was dan wel een samenzwering waar ik geen weet van had.   
“Hoe bedoel je, ‘hoe moet dat’? Hoe moet wat?”  
“Nou, met je vriendinnetjes.”  
“Hoezo?”  
“Nu je hier bent.”  
Niet begrijpend wat mijn aanwezigheid bij Boris te maken had met Pippa en Kitsey bleef ik zwijgen. Of bedoelde hij…   
Het zweet brak me uit. Hij ging te hard. Boris ging meestal te hard, in alles, ik had dit kunnen verwachten, maar het verbaasde me toch. Ik slikte, maar mijn keel was zo droog dat ik ervan moest hoesten. Beelden flitsten voor mijn ogen. De woestijn, de schroeiende zon waar we onder liepen. Hoe die zon in zijn ogen gereflecteerd had als hij onderging, achter mijn rug. Alleen dan kon je zien hoe bruin ze waren, als heel donkere thee die te lang had staan trekken. Een vergeten glas op de vensterbank. Normaal leken ze zwart. Zoveel beelden, van zoveel dagen, ontelbaar voor mij, vijftienjarige Theo. Ik keek met een afstand op hem terug, de afstand van een volwassene, en voelde een genegenheid voor hem die ik nooit eerder had gevoeld. Al die keren dat we samen waren geweest- praktisch onafscheidelijk- hadden voor jonge Boris óók gewicht gehad, net als dat ze dat hadden gehad voor kleine Theo. Maar kleine Theo had dat niet geweten. Nooit ook maar vermoed.

"De échte Potter had ook een roodharig vriendinnetje," ging hij verder. Ik keek hem met open mond aan, mijn verbazing omdat Boris blijkbaar alle Harry Potterboeken daadwerkelijk gelezen had- of op zijn minst alle films gezien had- op de berg van verbazing gooiend die er al lag. Hij negeerde mijn geschokte gezicht, ging eraan voorbij alsof het er niet toe deed. Omdat hij dacht dat zijn aanname dat ik ook al die tijd aan hém had gedacht boven elke twijfel verheven was. Ik vroeg me af of ik zo doorzichtig was, zo gemakkelijk te doorgronden? Het joeg me angst aan, alsof ik me ineens realiseerde dat ik mezelf niet in de hand had gehad. Alsof ik een enorme reeks blunders had begaan waar niets meer aan te doen viel. Een reeks waarvan ik niet eens kon zeggen wanneer hij was begonnen. Ik trilde, merkte ik. Mijn handen beefden en zochten naar iets om vast te pakken. Ik vond de rug van een leunstoel en legde mijn linkerhand erop. Net op tijd, want mijn knieën waren ook begonnen.

"Kleine zusje van Ron, zelfs. Als zij was míjn kleine zusje, ik had Potter op zijn bek geslagen." 

Hij keek mij aan en kneep zijn ogen toe, zoals een kat kan doen als hij sympathie toont. "Niet jou hoor. Niet mijn Potter."

Ik hoorde dat ik klappertandde voordat ik het voelde. Boris trok zijn mond scheef en grijnsde. “Volgens mij heb jij een drankje nodig. Klopt dat?”  
“Nou, graag,” gaf ik toe.   
“Ik heb een kast vol, speciaal voor jou,” zei hij en opende een kast met een glazen deur. Hij stond inderdaad afgeladen vol.   
“Volgens mij ben je hier niet zo vaak,” zei ik met een dun stemmetje.  
Hij lachte. “Je hebt me door.” Hij duwde een whiskyglas in mijn hand, tot de rand volgeschonken. “Hier. Goeie wodka. Geen avondwinkelspul.”

Dankbaar goot ik het naar binnen.


	3. III

Hij had moeten weten dat het zo zou gaan. Ik wist zeker dat hij hier vanaf het begin al van uit was gegaan. Vanaf het moment dat hij daar stond te wachten, op straat bij Hobie, in de regen, tot hij een glimp van mij op zou vangen. Eerder al, bedacht ik me; hij moet al hebben geweten wat ik wilde toen hij de beslissing maakte om mij weer op te komen zoeken. Dit was nooit gebeurd als het van mij had moeten komen.

Ik legde mijn bril op de plakkerige tafel en drukte mijn handpalmen tegen mijn ogen, de bolle kant in mijn oogkassen zodat ik sterretjes zag en vreemde kleuren die je normaal nooit tegenkomt. Ik zat inmiddels op Boris’ bank en ik geloof dat hij naast me was gaan zitten. Ik had weinig om me aan vast te houden. De naschok van zijn woorden en de implicaties van die woorden maakte me bijna misselijk.   
“Gaat het?” vroeg hij terwijl ik zo bleef zitten. Snel trok ik mijn handen weg en keek zijn kant op.  
“Jawel,” mompelde ik en reikte naar mijn glas wodka.  
“Vertel me toch maar even wat je je verloofde gezegd hebt.”  
“Dat ik weg moest, maar weer terug zou komen zo gauw als het kon.”  
“En zij vond dat goed?”  
“Ja. Zij stelt geen vragen. Zit niet in de familie.”  
“Ah, zaken zijn zaken, zo’n soort familie.”  
“Zoiets, inderdaad.”  
Ik gluurde naar Boris en zag zijn uitdrukking zachter worden, vriendelijker, alsof zijn gezicht een beetje smolt. Hij zette zijn glas neer en keek in de ruimte, alsof hij zijn gedachten verzamelde voordat hij verder ging.  
“Ik heb het niemand verteld. Niet mijn huidige dame. Niet mijn dames van vroeger. Niet Kotku. Ook niet als ik high was. Heb altijd mijn bek gehouden.”  
“…Wat niet?”  
“Van ons, natuurlijk. Ik heb niemand ooit verteld van ons.”  
Ik vroeg me af wat hij gezegd zou hebben als hij het wél aan iemand had verteld. Wat viel er te zeggen over ons?   
“En jij?”  
Ik keek op.  
“Heb jij het ooit aan iemand verteld?”  
“Eh, nee.”  
“Mooi zo. We hebben het nooit letterlijk gezegd, dat het geheim was, maar dat was het wel, toch?”  
Ik knikte maar omdat ik niet wist wat ik moest zeggen. Ik wist niet eens of ik wel iets kón zeggen. Ja, het was mijn geheim geweest. Mijn geheim thuis, bij mijn vader en Xandra, hoewel die laatste met zoveel woorden had laten merken dat ze het wel wist. Zij had hem mijn vriendje genoemd voordat ik hem ooit zo had durven beschouwen. Niet schamper, nauwelijks plagerig, gewoon, als iets dat voor haar de normaalste zaak van de wereld was- terwijl het voor mij allesbehalve was. Alsof zij iets dat heel dichtbij mijn kern lag had opgepakt en ermee had staan jongleren waar iedereen het kon zien. Godzijdank was er niemand anders bij geweest, toen. En het was mijn geheim geweest in de bus terug naar New York, dat me had laten zwijgen, terwijl ik het wel uit had kunnen schreeuwen telkens als ik Popper uitliet en wat verder van de andere passagiers verwijderd was. Ik fluisterde het voor me uit, hield hele gesprekken met Boris, en schreef met de punt van mijn schoen een ‘B’ in het zand terwijl Popper met grote ogen naar me opkeek. Naast hem had ik niets meer, helemaal niemand meer op de hele wereld, leek het. Ik klemde Poptsjik tegen mijn borst en dacht aan mijn vader, maar omdat dat me doodsbang maakte dacht ik maar aan Boris. Het was mijn geheim gebleven in New York. Zelfs voor Pippa, zelfs voor Hobie. Vanzelfsprekend ook voor Kitsey.   
Ik geloof dat ik het, van iedereen, het beste aan Andy had kunnen zeggen. Tegenover hem had ik me niet ongemakkelijk hoeven voelen. Ik denk dat hij het neutraal en onbevooroordeeld had bezien. Waarschijnlijk had hij iets gezegd als ‘dat had ik niet achter je gezocht, maar hij lijkt me een interessante kerel’ of iets anders droogs zoals alleen hij dat kon. En ik had het gewaardeerd. Maar ik kon het Andy nooit meer vertellen.

“Waarom drink jij niet?”  
Verstoord keek ik op. Ik moest wel een hopeloos suffe indruk maken.   
Boris slokte demonstratief zijn hele glas naar achteren, alsof ik daarom gevraagd had. “Zo doe je dat.”  
Hij veerde op om zichzelf een vers glas in te schenken. Hij boog zich naar me toe en tikte hem tegen mijn glas. Het zat tot aan de rand vol, toch viel er geen druppel van het kostbare spul op de vloer.  
“Proost,” zei hij naast mijn oor.  
“Proost,” reageerde ik, in het Russisch, als een automatisme. For old time’s sake. Hij lachte, een aanstekelijk geluid dat iets van een hik weghad. Voor hij naar zijn stoel terugkeerde deed hij iets geks. Ik had eerst niet eens door wat ik precies voelde. Dat was niet zo vreemd, want ik was niet bekend met deze specifieke attentie. Hij beet me in mijn wang. Hij zette hij zijn tanden tegen mijn huid, heel even, voor een ogenblik. Daarna keerde hij terug naar de bank, me aankijkend alsof er niets was voorgevallen.   
  


Van wiet roken kreeg ik het altijd koud, van alcohol juist warm. Niet op een prettige manier warm. De huid van mijn gezicht voelde aan alsof ik de hele dag in de hete zon had gelopen. Wangen die op een onprettige manier maar bleven gloeien. Alsof de zon naar binnen was getrokken en door bleef branden, de hele nacht door, zoals vroeger bijna dagelijks in Vegas. Boris schonk zichzelf nogmaals een nieuw glas wodka in, maar mijn tweede glas stond al zo'n halfuur onaangeroerd op de salontafel. Inmiddels snakte ik naar frisse lucht. Naar koud water en naar de winterlucht aan de andere kant van de ruiten. Hij zag me kijken en zette zijn glaasje neer, met een klap, om een punt te maken.

"Je wilt naar buiten," zei hij.

"Goed geraden."  
"Kom op dan. De rivier is hier niet ver vandaan."  
Boris sprong van de bank en liep al richting de hal, zonder op mij te wachten. Ik wikkelde onwillig mijn sjaal om mijn nek, maar toen ik de natte sneeuw mijn gezicht in voelde blazen was ik toch blij dat ik hem bij me had.

Rondom Boris' armoedig aandoende jaren '80-flat stonden redelijk mooie huizen. Het was geen probleemwijk. Je zou het hoogstens een achterstandsbuurt kunnen noemen. Ik liep achter hem aan in de prikkelende vlokjes sneeuw, over de smalle stoepen, langs een klein stadspark en enkele schimmige cafés met dichte gordijnen of afgeplakte ruiten, tot ik het water zag: een zwarte vlakte in het donker.

Mijn vermoeidheid was zo sterk dat alles voor mijn ogen heen en weer schoof. Doordat ik mezelf voortsleepte en mijn voeten niet optilde struikelde ik meer dan eens over de ongelijke straatstenen.   
"Niet vallen, Potter," riep Boris. Zijn stem klonk opgewekt, blij dat ik er was, ondanks alles dat pasgeleden allemaal was gebeurd. Hij sloeg zijn arm om mijn schouder en troonde me mee naar de kade. Er was geen mens op straat. Ik vermoedde dat er langs deze troosteloze oever sowieso niet vaak mensen wandelden. Ik had medelijden met het bestemmingsverkeer dat deze buurt niet kon ontwijken. 

"Kom je hier wel eens?" vroeg ik toen we naast elkaar de duisternis in stonden te staren.

Boris deed een dappere poging een sigaret aan te steken in de motregen en de wind en schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee. Heb meestal geen bezoek. En ik ben aan het rondrijden. Voor business, weet je. Geen ogenblikje over om kade te bekijken."

"Er is nu geen business?"  
Hij keek me aan met een stralende glimlach, zijn sigaret in zijn mondhoek. "Tijdens de feestdagen is er niets. Alles uitgestorven. Christelijk land hier. Wonen genoeg andere mensen,” hij maakte een zwier met zijn arm ter illustratie, "maar je mag hier niet met kerst een kerstcadeautje kopen. Dan ben je te laat. Dichte deuren!"  
"Dus de hele stad ligt op z'n gat."  
"Heel België, eerder. En ik had nog wel zo'n mooi horloge voor je op het oog." Hij blies een wolk rook uit. "Moet jij geen presentjes kopen voor je verloofde?"  
Elke keer als iemand een referentie maakte naar Kitsey trok mijn buik zich samen. Het was hetzelfde gevoel als vroeger op school, als ik me een toets of een werkstuk herinnerde waar ik helemaal niets aan gedaan had. Ik moest er iets mee en de deadline kwam dichterbij, was misschien al verstreken. En in de tussentijd stond ik stil, verlamd, me schrap zettend als een koppige ezel. 

"Ik weet niet of ze dat op prijs gaat stellen."  
"Je hebt in ieder geval geld zat nu. Genoeg voor wat Antwerpse diamanten."  
"Ik zou niet weten waarom ik haar nog meer juwelen moet geven."  
"Wil ze ze niet?"  
"Ze heeft er volgens mij niet veel interesse in."  
"Ah, maar misschien, zij doet alsof, dat doen heel veel vrouwen. Als zij erover begint voelt ze zich schuldig. Jij moet aanvoelen wat zij wil."  
"Daar ben ik niet goed in en dat weet ze."  
“Ik weet dat ook van jou, ja.”  
“Huh?”  
"Weet je wat ik wil?"  
Ik keek hem aan. Hij smeet zijn maar half opgerookte peuk in de Schelde.  
"Eh, nee."  
Boris mompelde iets in het Oekraïens dat ik herkende als een platte vloek. Wat het precies betekende herinnerde ik me niet meer, maar het had iets te maken met stervende hoeren. Hij hield mijn gezicht in zijn handen en drukte een kus op mijn lippen. Het was dezelfde beweging, hoewel vanuit een andere hoek; omdat ik tegenwoordig een kop boven hem uit stak; als al die jaren geleden. Een verrassingsaanval. Hij rook ook hetzelfde. Tabak, een vleug sterke drank en een scherp luchtje dat me aan peper deed denken. En ik reageerde net als toen. Ik bewoog niet en keek naar hem, hoe hij zijn ogen sloot, en ze weer opende toen hij zich terugtrok. Ik keek schichtig of er niemand in de buurt was die ons had kunnen zien. Het was donker en ik zag niet veel in het gele licht van de straatlantaarns. Boris drukte zijn voorhoofd tegen het mijne. 

"Godver," fluisterde hij in het Oekraïens.   
"Boris..."  
Hij kuste me opnieuw. Dit keer veel langer. Het was geen bijten meer, hij was me niet langer aan het plagen. Hij meende het. Hij meende het toen hij zijn mond opendeed en toesloeg zodra ik hetzelfde deed, hem kopieerde, half uit schrik, half omdat ik het wilde. Hij was hongerig, hij deed zich te goed aan mij - die woorden bleven door mijn hoofd tollen terwijl hij me zoende. Hij liet me los, ik hapte naar lucht. Eventjes stonden we tegenover elkaar, zacht hijgend. Onze adem verdampte en verwaaide meteen. Ik geloof dat ik tot dat moment een behoorlijke lange tijd, jaren, misschien zelfs, was vergeten hoe een tongzoen voelde. Een échte. Niet eentje waar ik niets bij voelde, een mechanisch, meegaand gebaar dat ik maakte omdat ik aardig wilde zijn. Niet zo eentje als de honderden die ik had gehad in de tijd tussen mijn laatste avond in Las Vegas en vandaag. Elke centimeter waar hij me had aangeraakt tintelde. Mijn huid miste hem, onmiddellijk nadat hij me losliet. Dus ik pakte hem vast en kuste hem op mijn beurt, als in een reflex. Was dit alles dat nodig was geweest om mijn innerlijke dam te breken? Blijkbaar. Mijn eigen initiatief verbaasde me en ik was plotseling weer helemaal wakker. 

Ik hoorde Boris zuchten, voelde zijn borst op en neer gaan. Ik proefde zijn tabak en zijn wodka en ik wilde niets anders. Hij hield me vast aan mijn jas, en ik hem aan zijn haren. Hij wikkelde zijn armen om me heen als in een houdgreep en ik probeerde hem pootje te haken. Hij trok mijn hoofd opzij en hapte richting mijn hals. Ik dook weg, liet hem zijn evenwicht verliezen. Hij wankelde op de gladde keien, wist zichzelf staande te houden en sprong weer op me af. Ik stompte hem in zijn maag, net hard genoeg om hem terug te laten deinzen, maar niet zo hard dat hij het opgaf. Opnieuw haakte hij zijn arm onder mijn oksel, trok me aan mijn haar naar achteren en likte de zachte huid in mijn hals. Ik verslapte en mijn hoofd zakte opzij, zodat hij er beter bij kon. Hij begroef zijn gezicht in mijn sjaal en duwde hem steeds verder omlaag. Ik rilde in de ijzige wind. Boris zette voorzichtig zijn tanden in mijn nek en zoog op mijn huid. Ik gloeide. Ik wist niet hoe lang ik dit nog kon verdragen.


	4. IV

Boris beende met een hoog tempo voor me uit. Toen we bij het donkere park waren keek hij achter zich, ongeduldig, en trok me de rest van de weg mee aan mijn hand. De jonge boompjes zwiepten in de wind. Ze deden me denken aan mijn eigen gemoedstoestand. Het voelde zo langzamerhand alsof mijn organen ruw heen en weer werden geschud en ik was bang dat ik straks, boven, te misselijk zou zijn om te ondergaan wat Boris van plan was. Ik was zenuwachtig, ik was bibberig, alsof ik iets had opgelopen en ziek ging worden, en desondanks snelde ik achter hem aan de trap op, de betonnen gang door. We deden allebei ons best niet te gaan rennen; te cool om onze haast te laten zien. Die bleek overigens genoeg uit al die andere dingen die we nalieten: de lampen aandoen, de gordijnen sluiten. Boris kon niet eens wachten tot hij me in bed had. Hij duwde me tegen de muur in de hal en hield me ertegenaan gedrukt terwijl hij de knopen van mijn jas losmaakte. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn middel en probeerde hem op te tillen. Tot mijn verbazing lukte dat. Hij was een kop groter dan zij, maar hij woog niet veel meer dan Kitsey, zoveel was me duidelijk.  
"Fuck you, Potter," hijgde hij in mijn nek.   
Ik gaf geen antwoord en droeg hem de woonkamer in, zo ver als ik kon voor hij begon te spartelen en zich los wist te vechten. Ik herinnerde me hoe flexibel hij was geweest als puber. Hij was heel vaak op die manier ontkomen, alsof hij van een vaste stof ineens in een vloeistof veranderde en uit mijn greep gleed. Hij trok aan mijn mouw, ik viel bijna om, mijn jas viel op de grond. Ik stapte op hem af en we botsten tegen elkaar. Hij kreeg mijn riem los en wurmde zijn handen onder mijn kleren. Zijn joggingbroek was nog makkelijker om in te komen. Hij vloekte iets over het eeuwige hellevuur en sloot zijn ogen toen ik mijn vingers om hem heen sloot. Ik kneep hem, om hem te pesten, om zijn ogen nog donkerder te zien worden. Hij beet op zijn onderlip zodat hij geen geluid zou maken. Ik kneep harder, ik wilde hem horen. 

"Fuck," kreunde hij.

Hij was niet lief voor me en ik ook niet voor hem. We hadden geen tijd voor een inleiding. Ik vermoed dat dit kwam doordat we zo lang gewacht hadden. Al het voorspel had zich in onze gedachten afgespeeld. Boris was hardhandig en efficiënt, en hij herinnerde zich blijkbaar precies hoe hij me aan moest raken. Het enige dat anders was, was dat we allebei groter waren. Het was even koud. De temperatuur in Boris' kamers was niet lager dan hij in het huis van mijn vader was geweest, waar de airco ons zo snel mogelijk onder de dekens had gejaagd na zo'n sessie. Ik kwam als eerste. Ik weet niet waarom dat altijd zo ging. Misschien omdat ik te allen tijde minder vergif in mijn bloed had zitten dan Boris? Het was maar een gok. Het kan ook zo zijn dat Boris er gewoon veel beter in was dan ik. Zelfs met links. Er was in ieder geval niets dat hem geiler maakte dan mij zien komen. Niet dat ik wist. Hij legde zijn hoofd op mijn schouder, greep me bij mijn heupen vast, wat zeer deed, en ademde in mijn nek, steeds gejaagder, haperend, tot hij naar lucht hapte.   
"Godverdomme, kut!" riep hij vlak naast mijn oor, harder dan hij gepland had, leek me, en toen: "Potter." Veel zachter.


	5. V

Natuurlijk had ik beter kunnen weten, had zelfs beter moeten weten. Mijn herinneringen waren oud, maar ze stonden me nog altijd helder voor de geest. Ik wist precies hoe Boris was. Ik wist hoe hij dacht, hoe hij te werk ging om te krijgen wat hij wilde – het probleem was altijd geweest erachter te komen wát hij nou eigenlijk wilde. Hij plande, maar hij plande losjes. Er moest altijd ruimte over zijn, in de marges, voor als er iets misging. En hoewel hij alles strakker had kunnen opzetten, georganiseerder, was hij daar te lui voor. Boris was van de grote lijnen. Hij zette zijn fiches in, smeet met willekeurige dobbelstenen, maar wel de juiste richting uit.

We lagen in zijn bed. Ik had gedroomd, maar de details wist ik niet meer. Alleen een overweldigend gevoel van stress en chaos. Ik wist zeker dat ik niet lang had geslapen toen ik wakker werd van het bleke winterlicht. Moe was ik ook weer niet. Mijn nachtrust in Boris’ huis was kort maar krachtig. Net als de seks, dacht ik loom. De kamer rook ernaar, ik werd me er langzaam bewust van, op hetzelfde tempo als waarop ik mijn gedachten weer op een rij kreeg.   
Zijn handen en zijn grip op mij. De fysieke herinnering, onvermijdelijk, die op me neerdaalde met een verstikkend gewicht. Een vreemd soort trots toen ik me zijn geluiden weer voor de geest haalde. Trots die ik archiveerde tussen waarderende feedback die ik zo nu en dan van mijn andere bedpartners- vrouwen- had gekregen. Een rol keukenpapier die hij ergens vandaan gegrist had. Hij had een prop in mijn handen geduwd. Het schurende gevoel van het kurkdroge papier langs mijn buik. Had die rol er al gestaan toen hij het huurcontract ondertekende? En hadden we naderhand nog iets gezegd? Mijn hoofd begon weer te kloppen. Ik probeerde me niet in te spannen. Nee, we hadden niks meer gezegd. Boris had me alleen gelaten in zijn woonkamer en was in de badkamer verdwenen. Ik keek in de onderste keukenkastjes, naast de koelkast, op alle logische plekken voor een prullenbak, maar vond niks. Ik spoelde mijn prop door in de wc en luisterde stil. Stromend water. Hij spoelde zijn mond. Had hij daar misschien een stuk zeep? Ik weifelde of ik op hem zou wachten zodat ik mijn handen kon wassen. Je bent zo moe, zong mijn hoofd. Je bent zooooo moe.   
Met vanzelf dichtvallende ogen stapte ik een openstaande deur door. Er stond een bed. Ik liet mijn toch al losse broek op de grond glijden en knoopte mijn overhemd open. Er zaten teveel kreukels in om morgen weer aan te doen, dus gooide ik hem ook op de grond. Kijken of er ergens vlekken zaten wilde ik niet; dan moest ik een lamp aandoen en ik wist niet waar de schakelaar was. Bovendien had ik geen behoefte aan licht. Ik had nog net de puf om mijn sokken in een hoek te mikken voor ik me in de zware, dikke dekens wikkelde. Ik ademde uit, er kwam geen einde aan, net zolang tot mijn longen helemaal leeg waren. Vanaf dat moment wist ik er bijna niks meer van. Ik was alleen even wakker geschrokken van Boris’ arm om me heen, die ijskoud was. Hij warmde gauw genoeg op en ik sliep snel genoeg weer in.

Ik kon nergens een klok vinden, of iets dat de tijd aangaf. Het licht dat de kamer binnenviel zou net zo goed avondlicht kunnen zijn.   
Naast me voelde ik dat Boris wakker werd. Hij ademde diep in en strekte zijn benen richting het voeteneind en zijn handen richting mij. Ik had bijna niet bewogen. Hij had het toch gemerkt. Hij pakte me vast en drukte zich kort tegen me aan, zijn voorhoofd tussen mijn schouderbladen. Het deed me denken aan een voorhistorische groet, een ritueel, hoe hij zijn gezicht nadrukkelijk tegen mijn huid duwde.   
We bleven een tijdje tegen elkaar aan liggen, soezerig, nog met één voet in een droom en niet bereid om die in te ruilen voor de dag. Hij liet zijn handen over mijn borst glijden, over mijn buik, over mijn rug. Mijn bewustzijn klaarde op, alsof in een huis lichten werden aangezet, kamer voor kamer, en mijn ademhaling werd dieper. Ik rook de slaapkamer, die stoffig geurde alsof er lang niemand had geslapen; een bloemige wasverzachter die helaas niet op kon tegen het zweet van twee mannen; en ik rook Boris. Elke keer dat ik hem inademde werden de kriebels in mijn buik dwingender. Vroeg of laat zouden ze niet meer te negeren zijn.   
“Baby,” fluisterde Boris in mijn oor, zijn wijsvinger om de rand van mijn boxer gehaakt. “Draai je om.”  
Ik deed wat hij zei en rolde me op mijn rug. Zo goed? Hij kwam overeind, zette zijn knieën aan weerszijden van mijn benen. Blijkbaar was het zo goed.   
Alles dat ik zag van hem maakte het erger. Hij was heel wit, weliswaar iets minder wit dan hij in Las Vegas was geweest, maar alsnog waren blauwe aderen spookachtig zichtbaar op de binnenkant van zijn armen. Er waren hier en daar wat tatoeages bij gekomen, op willekeurige plaatsen neergekwakt zonder dat er een vooropgezet plan of thema achter leek te zitten. De zwartgroene inkt maakte de onbedekte huid nog bleker. Ik kromp een beetje ineen bij het zien van de korst op zijn rechterarm. Niet zozeer om hoe het er nu uitzag: het leek goed te genezen- maar omdat het beeld van de bloedige wond me nog zo helder voor de geest stond.  
Zijn haren, te lang niet geknipt, stonden alle kanten op en hij was nog steeds pezig en mager. Ik kon zien dat hij wel eens aan fitness deed, of liever gezegd: probeerde te doen, zonder de regelmaat die nodig is om echt verbetering te brengen. Zijn gebrek aan discipline, zijn onbezonnenheid – ze waren zichtbaar op zijn lichaam, schenen erdoorheen. Zonder erbij na te denken reikte ik mijn handen naar hem uit, aaide hem over zijn armen. Hij boog zich naar me toe, zijn ogen zwart en zijn armen nu vol kippenvel, en kuste me op mijn voorhoofd. Toen op mijn neus, op mijn lippen, op mijn kin. Hij ging verder over mijn buik en schoof mijn boxer omlaag terwijl zijn ‘baby’ nog steeds door mijn hoofd tolde. Ik kon hem niet bijhouden en het voelde als een zware stroomstoot toen hij zijn lippen over me heen schoof. En hij ging diep, meteen, zonder inleiding.   
Ik weet niet meer wat ik dacht. Alles viel stil. Kortsluiting. Alsof ik in het warme water lag, kopje onder. Telkens als ik dichter bij de oppervlakte leek te drijven trok hij me weer naar beneden, waar hij was en waar alles trager verliep, in het ritme waarop hij me diep zijn mond in liet gaan en zich dan weer terugtrok. Hij had dit nooit eerder gedaan. Level twee. En hij was er goed in, ook. Ik wilde het niet eens, en toch kromde mijn rug en kwamen mijn heupen omhoog. Hij likte me van onder naar boven en grijnsde naar me. Alles maakte me gek, zelfs zijn adem tegen mijn huid. Mijn hoofd bonkte. Er sprongen tranen in mijn ogen. Even keek hij me aan, naar mijn ongetwijfeld wanhopige, ontzette gezicht. Hij grinnikte alsof hij gewoon een grap had gemaakt; een opmerking had gemaakt over een klasgenoot met een dom shirt aan, of een triest figuur nawees dat over de strip in Vegas wankelde. Alsof hij samen met mij ergens om grinnikte zoals vroeger, in plaats van dat hij een adempauze nam middenin deze pijpbeurt. Mijn ogen rolden omhoog en ik liet mijn hoofd met een zucht op het kussen vallen. Hij ging verder tot ik naar adem happend klaarkwam. Hij zoog nog een paar seconden door. Ik leek geen controle te hebben over mijn heupen. Ik schokte zacht na. Toen liet hij me los.

Hij veegde zijn mond af met de rug van zijn hand, en weg was hij weer. Ik staarde naar het raam en het strookje lucht dat ik vanuit het bed kon zien. Ik lag hier, nog steeds, en had nog steeds geen zin om onder de dekens vandaan te komen. De wind was gaan liggen. Ik luisterde naar het verre getik van de verwarmingsbuizen in de muren en het stromende water in de badkamer. 

Ik wist niet hoe laat het was. Ik had een vaag idee van de dag van de week. Alles was altijd zo verwarrend met de feestdagen, dacht ik, me daarna bedenkend dat dit de vreemdste feestdagen waren geweest die ik ooit had beleefd. Zo meteen was het oud en nieuw. Wanneer had ik ook alweer mijn vlucht geboekt? Nog in december, dacht ik vrij zeker te weten. Paniek overspoelde me, een venijnige steek adrenaline verspreidde zich door mijn bloed. Daarop volgde de twijfel. Ik voelde alle plekken nog waar Boris me gekust en gelikt had. Waarom zou ik gaan? 

Ik zag helemaal voor me hoe Kitsey zou kijken als ze in dit appartement zou staan. Ze zou er niets van zeggen, daar was ze te welopgevoed voor, maar haar gebrek aan complimenten en vragen naar de herkomst van spullen en hebbedingetjes zou verklappen hoe kaal, hoe onverzorgd, hoe onleefbaar ze dit allemaal vond. En ze zou daar volkomen gelijk in hebben. Ik kon ook zeker niet zeggen dat ik me hier op mijn plek voelde. Maar voelde ik me beter in haar vertrekken, omringd door haar serviezen, haar gordijnen, op die onbetaalbare tapijten? Hoeveel winst aan woongenot gaven de designerplavuizen, het fopantieke glas-in-lood in het halletje? (Er was mee geadverteerd alsof het een authentiek detail was, maar zelfs een beginner als ik zag na een halve minuut dat het erin was gezet in de jaren '80 van de twintigste, niet de negentiende eeuw.) Ik dacht aan Hobie en zijn meubels, en hoe een goed meubelstuk van een kille kamer een thuis kon maken- me realiserend dat zijn aanwezigheid ook bijdroeg, misschien nog wel meer. Boris was er het type niet naar om iets aan zijn woning te doen, niet alleen omdat hij van hot naar her ging, maar ook omdat hij er geen boodschap aan had. Alles wat Boris was, droeg hij altijd bij zich. Er waren geen bezittingen waar hij ook maar iets om gaf - niets dat niet vervangen kon worden. Met mijn schilderij als uitzondering. En laten we eerlijk zijn; als hij het schilderij niet met mij geassocieerd had, had hij er zijn leven lang geen moment aan gedacht. 

Ik was waarschijnlijk weer in slaap gevallen, want ik schrok wakker toen Boris languit naast me neerplofte.  
"Yo."  
"Hee."  
"Weet jij wel hoe laat het is?" vroeg hij. Het was zo absurd om dat uit zijn mond te horen dat ik moest lachen.

"Nee, weet ik niet. Ik vond het ook wel lekker om het niet te weten."  
"Moet ik het zeggen?"  
"Hoeft niet, hoor."  
Boris grijnsde samenzweerderig. "Dan doe ik het niet. Ga je mee?"  
"Waar gaan we heen?"  
"Ik zei toch dat we nieuwe kleren voor je gingen kopen?"  
"Wat, nu?"  
"Ja. Moet nu, omdat de winkels vroeg sluiten vandaag."  
"Nou, goed dan."  
"Niks 'goed dan', opschieten," spoorde Boris me aan. 

"Mag ik je douche gebruiken?"  
Hij keek me aan alsof ik niet goed bij mijn hoofd was. "Wat denk je?"  
"Ik hoop van wel."  
"Potter, doe niet zo achterlijk. Alles hier is ook van jou. Doe alsof je thuis bent."

Zijn badkamer was zo kaal als de rest van het huis. Een paar flessen shampoo en douchegel stonden in een hoek van de douchecabine. Ze roken als alle andere standaardproducten die je in elke supermarkt kunt vinden. Ik had al in tijden niet meer zulke zeep gebruikt, bij Kitsey thuis stonden alle plankjes vol met exotische high-end zeepjes. Het resultaat was een eenvoudig, schoon gevoel en een vaag jeukende huid. 

Ik zocht door mijn koffer naar ongedragen kleren. Ik vond wel een schoon overhemd, maar had geen enkele schone broek meer. Bang als ik was geweest om op te vallen in Amsterdam, had ik veel te weinig gebruik gemaakt van de stomerijservice van mijn hotel. Toen ik Boris vroeg of ik iets van hem mocht lenen drukte hij me een dikke trui met capuchon en een zachte Adidasbroek in mijn armen.   
"Hier, kun je er net zo bijlopen als ik."  
Geen bezwaar van mijn kant. Zijn kleren waren heerlijk warm en als ik de capuchon opzette zou geen mens me herkennen, zelfs mijn vrienden niet. Ik wandelde de woonkamer in en rook verse koffie.

"Staat je goed," zei Boris zonder om te kijken, te druk met zijn koffiemachine. "Ik vergeet altijd hoe deze werkt."

Uiteindelijk kreeg hij er prima koffie uit. 

"Ik heb geen melk en ik heb ook geen suiker. Sorry. Als je dat wilt, gaan we zo even langs het tankstation, daar hebben ze vers. Of, bij de Carrefour hebben ze ook, maar dat is minder lekker."  
"Geen zorgen. Ik drink het tegenwoordig zwart."  
Boris trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en ging in de rieten stoel tegenover me zitten. "Eindelijk volwassen, dus." Hij nipte in kleermakerszit uit zijn mok en bekeek zijn horloge. Het zag er zwaar, oncomfortabel en vrij onbetaalbaar uit. Ik wilde bijna vragen waar hij hem gestolen had.

“Als we deze op hebben, wij kunnen naar de stad. Haal ik hiernaast wat donuts. Als je dat goed vindt. Of muffins. Of cake. Of wat je ook wilt.”  
Met ‘hiernaast’ bedoelde hij de Carrefour. En natuurlijk vond ik dat goed. Ik vond alles goed. Ik was de gemakkelijkste logé van de wereld. Of een willoze, slappe pop in zijn aanwezigheid. Kies maar.  
  



	6. VI

Elke keer als ik naast me keek en hem daar zag lopen werd het me vreemd te moede. Het was al raar genoeg om hem daar terug te hebben, na jarenlang alleen te zijn geweest- zijn aanwezigheid te delen met onbekenden op straat maakte het gevoel van vervreemding nog sterker. Het idee dat zij mij zagen met hem erbij. Dat zij mij associeerden met hem, net als vroeger iedereen op school had gedaan. Terwijl ik allang niet meer degene was die ik toen was geweest, niet degene die nu hier liep, en Boris ook niet meer te vergelijken viel met de Boris van toen. Alles gebeurde opnieuw. Het was geen voortzetting- het was een tweede ronde. Als ik was gereïncarneerd en hem opnieuw was tegengekomen was het niet anders geweest.   
"Wat zit je naar me te staren, Potter?" plaagde hij. 

"Ik moet aan je wennen," mompelde ik terwijl ik rood aanliep. Hij had het door gehad, hoe ik ook had geprobeerd om niet omzichtig naar hem te kijken. "Ik heb een beetje last van déjà vu."  
"Maak je er niet druk om. Ik ben niks veranderd. Kan ik je zo zeggen."  
Maar je bent wel veranderd, dacht ik stil. Voor de zoveelste keer wenste ik dat ik erbij had kunnen zijn om het mee te maken. Al was het maar van een afstand, of met tussenpozen. Dat ik mezelf niet ruw uit zijn orbit had onttrokken. Maar ik had geen keus gehad, toen. En niet alleen Boris was anders. Voor mij was de hele planeet onherroepelijk, onomkeerbaar veranderd. Mijn oren suisden en ik kon mijn plaats in de wereld niet definiëren. 

We liepen de ene winkel in, de andere winkel uit; door de gloeiend hete lucht uit de verwarmingen die boven de open winkeldeuren hingen te razen. Boris kende wat goede zaken en het was zeker geen fast fashion. Wat hij voor me uitzocht hield het midden tussen formeel duur en glad duur. En ik ging erin mee, want ik wilde best een aankleedpop zijn voor hem. Ik zag best hoe hij keek als iets me goed paste. In het begin was ik opgelaten, maar eenmaal in winkel nummer drie deed het me niets meer. 

"Dit zit echt goed," zei hij, met een stem die bijna boos klonk, over een donkerblauw overhemd met een gladde stof. Hij ging met zijn hand over mijn bovenarm. "Kijk nou." 

"Jaloers?"  
"Het is oneerlijk," lachte hij verbeten. "Dit is een standaardmaat. En ik moet altijd alles laten innemen."  
"Ik kan er ook niks aan doen."  
"Je hebt ook knopen nodig," zei hij bedachtzaam.  
"Bedoel je manchetknopen?"  
"Ja. Van die onopvallende die toch duur zijn."  
"Die heb ik wel thuis."  
"Dan geef ik je er nog wat. Wat maakt het uit?" Hij schudde zijn hoofd alsof hij niet kon geloven dat ik zo'n gierige vrek was. "Mijn verloofde heeft al juwelen! Heeft er niet nog meer nodig! Ik heb al knopen! Ik hoef er niet meer te hebben, Boris. Wie heeft er kadootjes nodig? Potter, word eens een beetje meer romantisch."

Uiteindelijk liep ik met meerdere tassen in beide handen door de gure straten, nog steeds in zijn dikke trui met de capuchon op. Hij had me gezegd dat ik me wel om kon kleden, maar ik durfde niet. Nog niet. 

"Als jij straks met mij op date wilt in een hoodie moet je het zelf maar weten. Je ziet eruit als een drugsdealer."

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Hij zit lekker."  
"Het heeft ook wel iets om te daten in de kleren van je liefje," redeneerde hij, voornamelijk tegen zichzelf. "Misschien is dat wel de beste outfit die je kunt kiezen."  
"Deden we vroeger ook altijd," voegde ik eraan toe.

Hij keek me aan, verrast; grote, zwarte ogen. "Inderdaad!"  
"Dacht je dat ik dat niet meer wist?"  
"Ja."  
"Volgens mij lagen er nog een hele hoop shirts van jou in mijn kamer toen ik wegging."  
Hij knikte. "Dat is zo." Hij streek door zijn haren, een tic die ik herkende: hij geneerde zich. Hij had dezelfde beweging gemaakt toen ik een chagrijnige opmerking had gemaakt over alle tijd die hij met Kotku doorbracht. Toen ik hem had verweten dat ik nooit wist waar hij zat en ineens verdween. Ik was echt kwaad geweest, want ik had de uitdrukking "into thin air" gebruikt, zelfs. En hij veegde ook altijd door zijn haren als een docent vroeg waar zijn huiswerk was. Als het een docent was die hij mocht, dan. "Maar ik woonde ook zo ongeveer bij jou thuis."

"Ik wilde ze nog verstoppen voor ik wegging, maar..." ik keek in de verte, door de mensen in de winkelstraat heen. "Het maakte toch allemaal niks meer uit."  
Boris snoof. “Niemand heeft het gemerkt. Xandra wist niet welke kleren van jou waren. Ik heb nog vaak die ene grijze trui van je gedragen en niemand heeft er wat van gezegd. Ik ben erin naar school geweest en alsnog, niemand.”  
De gedachte aan Boris hoe hij toen was geweest, donker, boos, onhandelbaar voor iedereen behalve voor mij, stuivend door de woestijn, met mijn oude grijze trui om zijn lijf raakte me meer dan ik verwacht had. Een klein, verloren donker poppetje in een eindeloze vlakte geel zand: dat poppetje was me eindeloos lief.

"Ik zei je toch dat er ook een paar mooie straatjes waren hier. Je moet alleen even zoeken."

Hij stootte met zijn schouder tegen mijn arm. "Daar moeten we heen."  
Zijn blik volgend zag ik een oude gevel met een restaurant op de begane grond. Zo te zien was het doorgetrokken naar de eerste verdieping. Een geel schijnsel viel op de straatstenen. Het was een restaurant met tafellakens en er was enorm veel aandacht besteed aan de kerstdecoraties, die nog even bleven hangen. Ik checkte Boris' gezicht om te zien of hij geen grap maakte.  
"Serieus," riep hij uit. "Meekomen, Potter. Ik heb reservering."

Ik volgde hem naar binnen, de zware deur door. Onze jassen werden aangenomen door een stralende gastheer en we werden naar onze tafel gebracht. Het was half acht en de gelegenheid zat propvol. Onze tafel stond in de hoek, bij het raam, uitziend op de tuin die verrassend genoeg achter de gevels verborgen had gezeten: de beste tafel van het huis.

Zo verborgen van de ogen van onbekenden en hem recht tegenover me kon ik ongegeneerd naar mijn vriend kijken. Hij leek zo op zijn gemak, en niet geïntimideerd door de sjieke vibe die van deze ruimte uitging. Ik wist nog goed hoe hij met grote ogen om zich heen had gestaard die keer dat mijn vader en Xandra hem mee hadden genomen naar een prijzige eetgelegenheid. De grijns was niet van zijn gezicht te slaan geweest, ook naderhand niet- dat weet ik, want ik had het geprobeerd. 

Sommige mensen hadden het in zich om de beste, mooist aangeklede avondjes uit als een noodzakelijk kwaad te laten voelen. Ik had de afgelopen jaren vele afschuwelijke uren doorgebracht in gezelschap van mensen die alle plezier om zich heen opzogen, als sociale zwarte gaten, en niets deden dan ontevreden om zich heen kijken, klagen tegen vermoeide bediening, of vertellen over interessante plekken op plaatsen duizenden kilometers ver weg die wél de moeite waard waren. Hoe vaak had ik wel niet moeten aanhoren hoe fantastisch de eetcultuur in Marokko was, en dan niet die in de toeristische hotspots, maar die in de woestijn, bij de nomaden? Hoe vaak had ik beleefd de andere kant op gekeken terwijl mijn tafelgenoot aan de chef probeerde uit te leggen dat de bereiding van de eend ondermaats was, of de dressing te vet?

Boris was exact het tegenovergestelde. Desolate, smerige kebabzaken waren geweldig als je er met hem naartoe ging. Een doodnormale hamburger met frietjes was voor ons een zeldzame traktatie geweest. Zelfs de diepvrieszooi die Xandra voor ons achterliet werd door ons gewaardeerd. Als hij lachte naar mij werd ik doordrongen van blijdschap, het onwaarschijnlijke toeval dat ik bij hem was dan bijna fysiek voelbaar. En daardoor smaakte alles beter. Daardoor veranderde voor mij de hele wereld in een juichende, razende draaikolk.

Het was vanavond de eerste keer dat hij mij meenam naar iets anders dan een supermarkt, fastfoodtent, tankstation of aftandse kroeg. Dat was me niet ontgaan. 

"Ben je hier eerder geweest?" vroeg ik hem.

Hij knikte. "Ja, sure. Geen vaste klant, ofzo. Maar wel vaker. Als ik speciale gast moet entertainen. Dit is altijd goed. Geen vast menu, verandert elke keer, maar ze hebben goed spul."  
Hij keek naar zijn handen met een stille, tevreden glimlach op zijn gezicht die me niet bekend voorkwam.  
“Wat zit je te lachen?”  
“Oh, niks.” Hij lachte nog steeds en ik geloofde hem niet. Ik kreeg daarin gelijk toen hij verder ging: “Het is wel goed om voor jou te betalen. Voor het eerst.”  
Hij bleef korte tijd verlegen in zichzelf glimlachen en haalde zijn hand door zijn haren. “Ik moet dat hierna nog wel een paar keer doen, want jouw familie betaalde zo vaak voor mij.”  
Ik begreep precies wat hij bedoelde. Ik begreep het zozeer dat ik er helemaal niet op inging. Ik kon het niet goed in woorden vatten en bovendien zou hij toch wel weten wat ik dacht.

De menu's waren in een fraaie band gezet. Ik bekeek de wijnselectie- die klonk inderdaad goed. 

"Kies wat je wilt, Potter," moedigde hij me aan. "Geld zat, en ik trakteer. Jij weet vast beter welke wijn goed is dan ik."

"Sinds wanneer ben jij wijn gaan drinken?"  
"Ik zeg toch. Alleen bij speciale gasten."  
Ik glimlachte en schudde mijn hoofd. "Dit is de beste die ze hebben, voor zover ik weet," wees ik aan.   
"Nemen we die toch?"  
"Maar we kunnen die beter bewaren voor het hoofdgerecht, en eerst deze nemen. Die past goed bij vis."  
"Nemen we eerst vis."  
Dat deden we. Uiteindelijk hadden we drie gangen op en hadden we nog steeds trek. Dat kwam niet eens door de kleine porties die prijzige restaurants vaak hanteren; er was genoeg. Ik weet niet hoe het kon. Het enige dat ik kon bedenken was dat ik maar enkele happen eten naar binnen had kunnen krijgen de laatste dagen. Misschien snakte mijn lichaam naar behoorlijke voeding. Het zou me niet verbazen. Daarnaast nam de keuken de tijd en dat was te proeven. 

"Boris, je moet eerlijk antwoord geven op wat ik nu vraag, oké?"  
"Ik ben altijd eerlijk," gniffelde hij. "Kom maar op."  
"Hoe lang staat deze reservering al?"  
"Een paar weken. Ik kan wel even voor je kijken wanneer ik hem heb besproken?" Hij reikte naar zijn telefoon, maar ik onderbrak hem.

"Was het vóór of ná mijn verlovingsfeest?"  
Hij hield zijn hoofd scheef en keek naar het plafond. "Het kan zijn dat ik heb gebeld die middag. Ja, zoiets. Ik was nieuwe schoenen aan het kopen voor je party. Toen heb ik hier gebeld. Onder een valse naam, natuurlijk." Hij glimlachte scheef, onschuldig en beminnelijk. "Zij denken dat ik Dostojevski heet, hier."

Ik wilde hem slaan. Ik wilde hem om zijn nek vliegen en hem tegen de grond werken. Hij legde zijn hand op de mijne. Toen ik nerveus keek of iemand dat gezien had, pakte hij hem vast. De oude angst dat alles dat ik geheim hield voor iedereen zichtbaar was verstikte me. 

"Ben ik zo makkelijk te lezen?" vroeg ik me hardop af.  
"Nee hoor. Juist niet. Moet je zien hoe je iedereen in New York van alles over jou laat geloven."  
Ik keek naar de resten van mijn hoofdgerecht. Er lag nog wat romige wijnsaus op mijn bord. 

"Zij zien jou, zij praten met jou. En zij geloven alles wat jij zegt."  
"Alsof ik altijd lieg."  
"Dat bedoel ik niet, Potter. Waar of niet waar, zij geloven het. Zij willen het geloven. Zij willen dat jij lieve schoonzoon bent, jij bent het. Zij willen dat jij sexy vriend- verloofde, bedoel ik- bent, jij bent het." 

Hij bevoelde mijn vingers, één voor één, kootje voor kootje. Ik rilde toen hij bij mijn ringvinger was.

"Ik weet heus wel dat ik niet alles weet. Jij houdt dingen voor jezelf. Zo ben jij. Maar ik weet meer dan zij. Misschien, ik weet het meeste?" Hij keek me aan, zijn ogen zwarte vijvers, zijn pupillen groot en diep. Hij is verliefd op me, realiseerde ik me. En natuurlijk had ik dat allang geweten; had ik het altijd geweten- maar nu pas voelde ik wat het betekende. Alles begon weer te tintelen en ik werd weer bang dat ik misselijk zou worden. Er zat nog wat wijn in mijn glas. Gulzig dronk ik het leeg en probeerde te negeren dat Boris nog steeds over mijn hand aaide. Hij had hem omgedraaid en zat nu de lijnen op mijn handpalm te traceren. Mijn ogen vielen dicht, ik voelde mijn lip trillen. Ik kon hem niet negeren. Ik wilde hem niet meer negeren. Het leek me alleen zo gevaarlijk. Iets waar ik nooit meer op terug zou kunnen komen. En voor iemand met een leven waarin alles schommelt, wankelt, elk moment weg kan zakken in het drijfzand, was dat angstaanjagend.  
"Ik ben blij dat je me hebt overgehaald om mee te gaan," zei ik. Mijn hese stem klonk als die van iemand anders, iemand die ik niet kende.  
"Hé, sorry, man. Ik weet dat het too much was."  
"Nee, nee. Je wilt niet weten hoe opgelucht ik was om jou daar te zien."  
"Jouw dronken, drugs dealende ridder, hè? Gekomen om jou drank te voeren en in de problemen te brengen."  
En dat was precies hoe ik het wilde. Hoe ik wilde dat het zou blijven. En hij wist dat. Misschien wist hij alles. De helft uit eerste hand, en de rest een goede gok. Wie weet hoe veel ik hem verteld had in de woestijn, mijn hoofd één grote puinzooi, een stofwolk, een zandstorm, en hij mijn enige schuilplaats. Ik wist het niet meer, kon het me niet meer voor de geest halen. Maar als hij het wist, vond ik het niet erg. Als hij het was, wilde ik juist dat hij alles wist.

"Ik hou van je," zei ik.

"Dat weet ik, Potter. En ik hou van jou."

De stemmen om ons heen praatten verder. Wij keken naar onze handen op het crèmekleurige tafellaken, die elkaar niet los wilden laten. Na een tijdje werden we onderbroken door een ober die de borden kwam halen. Hij vroeg iets in het Nederlands en Boris gaf antwoord, waarop hij weer naar de keuken verdween.  
"Ik heb een digestief besteld. En koffie," verklaarde hij. "Ik bedoel, we moeten dit vieren."

Ik glimlachte zwakjes naar zijn gelukkige gezicht. Dit was zo nieuw. Een ander soort affectie voor een andere Boris. Ik moest eraan wennen. 

Buiten waren de straten smal, badend in geel en oranje elektrisch licht. Boven onze hoofden hingen decoraties voor de feestdagen. Zilveren en gouden lampjes brandden in de vormen van sneeuwvlokken, sterren en, het belangrijkste voor de Antwerpse middenstand: cadeautjes. Ze wiegden heen en weer in de zachte wind en maakten tikkende, tinkelende geluiden, fluisterend aan het winkelend publiek dat ze nog niet genoeg ingekocht hadden. Voor mij waren ze als een serie lichtgevende bogen, een erehaag die zich speciaal voor ons uitstrekte. Maar misschien was ik gewoon dronken.   
Boris leunde tegen me aan, zo nu en dan. Hij legde zijn hoofd tegen mijn schouder, even, als een herinnering dat hij er nog steeds was, naast mij. Naarmate we verder wandelden werden die aanrakingen steeds nadrukkelijker, en de pauzes ertussen steeds korter. Eenmaal uit het centrum werden de voorbijgangers schaarser. We lieten de lichtbogen achter ons en liepen de nacht in. De straten werden breder en maakten plaats voor sporen, rijen parkeerplaatsen, tramstations en bushaltes. We liepen verder terwijl de stilte zich verwijdde en verdiepte.   
Hij kuste me midden op straat, niet ver van zijn flat, net toen er een tram ratelend langsreed, dreunend in zijn rails. Hij likte langs mijn lippen en kreunde zachtjes toen mijn tong de zijne raakte- heel zichtbaar, heel hoorbaar voor wie er ook langs ons had kunnen lopen. Er liep niemand. Hij drukte zich dicht tegen me aan en de duizeling die daarop volgde liet mijn schrik en angst verdampen. Mijn bloed bestond uit niet veel meer dan alcohol en Boris. Alles was een wazige roes, een volle, ronde kwijning, als de zware rode wijn die we op hadden. De hele wereld kromp en trok zich samen tot ik gereduceerd was tot mijn zintuigen, en alles wat hij ermee deed.


	7. VII

Onderweg terug had ik me, ondanks het openlijke vertoon van onze affectie, niet kunnen indenken dat het weer zo zou gaan. Geen tijd om mijn nieuwe kleren in te pakken, geen tijd om mijn reis voor te bereiden. Ik had willen inchecken voor mijn vlucht de volgende dag, eigenlijk was ik daar al laat mee, en Boris had gezegd dat ik gewoon de wifi van zijn buren kon gebruiken en dat hij me het wachtwoord zou geven. Ik had de website van mijn maatschappij al klaarstaan op mijn telefoon, maar zodra we binnen waren lieten we alles op de vloer vallen en belandden op Boris' bank. Vertwijfeld realiseerde ik me dat ik in deze paar dagen meer seks had gehad dan ik en Kitsey in een week hadden.   
"Je gunt me ook geen pauze," mompelde ik, langzaam op adem komend.  
"Mag ik?" vroeg Boris vinnig. "Ik heb je jaren niet gezien." Hij keek laatdunkend op me neer. "Moet ik het dan voortaan niet doen?"  
"Dat bedoelde ik niet," zuchtte ik.  
"Dacht ik al."

Ik reikte naar zijn haren, ging er zachtjes door met mijn vingers. Hij legde zijn hoofd op mijn borst en sloot tevreden zijn ogen, als een poes die op schoot was komen liggen. Heel lang zwegen we. Ik weet vrij zeker dat hij aan dezelfde dingen dacht als ik. Hoe kon het anders? We hadden een tijd heel intens samen doorgebracht en daarna waren we jaren van elkaar gescheiden geweest. We waren als bezoekers van een schoolreünie die na hun afstuderen allemaal een andere kant op waren getrokken.   
Ik wist zeker dat hij nog wist dat we toen ook zo hadden gelegen, met als enige verschil dat het mijn hoofd op zijn borst was geweest, en zijn handen in mijn haar. Ik herinnerde me de chloorlucht van het zwembad in de achtertuin van mijn vader. Ik voelde bijna weer hoe schraal en droog mijn keel was geweest door al dat zwemmen in dat water. Ik probeerde diep adem te halen, maar het ging niet. 

"Niet huilen, Potter," zei Boris en legde zijn armen om me heen. "Stil maar."  
Ik wilde zeggen dat ik niet huilde, maar hij had het eerder door dan ik. Ik zei niks. Ik kon alleen maar wachten tot het verstikkende gevoel minder werd. Het zweet brak me uit bij de wetenschap dat ook dit vaker was voorgevallen, precies zo, en misschien was het een puur lichamelijke reactie op de nabijheid van Boris en zijn gewicht op mij, misschien had het wel niks te maken met het schilderij en wat ik gedaan had en wat we in Amsterdam gedaan hadden en dat ik morgen weg moest en ik nergens thuishoorde. Misschien was het niet meer dan een Pavlovreactie. 

Uiteindelijk hield ik op met huilen. Ooit moest er een eind aan komen. Het was rond elf uur 's avonds en de straten beneden waren stilgevallen. Boris kwam overeind, trok zijn trui weer aan en rommelde wat in de laatjes van zijn keuken. Hij legde een papiertje op tafel met de wifi-informatie die ik nodig had. Terwijl ik mezelf en mijn koffer incheckte klooide hij rond met zijn boxen en zette wat muziek op. Hij gooide een raam open waardoor ijskoude lucht naar binnen waaide en stak een sigaret op.   
"Mag ik er ook één?" vroeg ik verlegen.  
"Tuurlijk, maar je moet wel hier komen staan."

We stonden naast elkaar te roken en lieten Radiohead, Phoenix, Talk Talk, New Order, the Cure en nog wat bandjes waar we vroeger naar luisterden het woord doen. Een begeleiding, een echo van ons en hoe we toen waren geweest, in elkaars armen, in elkaars kamers. Anti. Recalcitrant. Weggekropen vluchtelingen, verstopt en ondergedoken met de deur op slot. Ik. En hij, mijn allerliefste anarchist.

Hij zette me de volgende ochtend op de trein, in plaats van me naar Schiphol te rijden.   
"Is veiliger," had hij gezegd terwijl de auto langzaam vooruit kwam. "Luchthavens hebben altijd veel camera's. In elk hoekje een fucking camera. En hun parkeergarages registeren alle nummerborden, snap je? Scheelt werk voor hun, maar ik wil liever niet gezien worden daar. En daarnaast is het veel sneller. Ik bedoel, we zijn nog steeds niet in het centrum."

Ik zweeg. We hadden het niet meer gehad over Amsterdam sinds we in Antwerpen waren aangekomen. Ik vond dat prima. Maar het was wel een vreemd gevoel dat ik er nu weer naar op weg was, dat ik over enkele uren weer op het vliegveld zou staan. Alles was veranderd in de dagen na de vorige keer dat ik er was geweest. En ik wist nu al dat daar niets van te zien zou zijn. Niemand wist ervan. Terwijl in mijn hoofd de hele stad op zijn kop zou moeten staan, één grote klopjacht zou moeten zijn waarin iedereen mijn gezicht kende van politieberichten. Het was allemaal voorbij, zo prentte ik mezelf in. Maar wat mijn rationele brein kon bevatten werd niet direct vertaald naar mijn ontspoorde gedachten.

"Hé," zei hij. "Het komt helemaal goed. Je komt veilig thuis."  
"Ja, weet ik," reageerde ik geïrriteerd.   
"Ik zie toch dat je zenuwen hebt. Als ik je een tip mag geven? Heb je gratis drankjes in het vliegtuig?"  
"Ja. Het is acht uur vliegen."  
"Neem zo veel mogelijk wijn van ze. Dan val je in slaap. Is het sneller voorbij. Je hebt er toch voor betaald."  
Ik was eerlijk gezegd van plan geweest om de slaappillen die ik nog over had vóór de douane door te slikken. Niet alleen voor het coma waarmee ze me zouden zegenen, maar ook zodat er geen vragen zouden komen over mijn medicijnen. Misschien moest ik het combineren met alcohol. Ik wist niet wat ik met mezelf aan zou moeten als iemand een kritische vraag zou stellen over mijn paspoort.

"Het station is hierachter," zei Boris en zette de auto neer naast een winkelstraat vol lelijke puien. Diamanthandelaars en discountzaken wisselden elkaar af. "Zie je die torentjes? Is oud gebouw. Heel mooi."

Ik zag wat hij bedoelde.   
"Kaartje kun je gewoon bij de machine kopen. Maar om zeker te weten is het misschien beter bij de balie."  
Ik lachte vaag, een lachje dat ik bewaarde voor onpersoonlijke taxichauffeurs of winkelbedienden die ik uit mijn buurt wilde houden. "Dank je."  
Ik voelde zijn ogen op me terwijl ik mijn jas dichtknoopte en koppig de andere kant opkeek. Ik wist wat hij wilde zeggen, zo ongeveer, en ik wachtte tot hij zijn mond open zou doen. Het rare was dat ik het niet wilde horen. Niet nu. Ik wilde dat hij het zei, ik wilde de hele weg naar huis denken aan wat hij zo ging zeggen, ik wilde zijn woorden in mijn hoofd horen voor ik in slaap viel, maar op dit moment, nu direct, kon ik het niet. 

"Theo," begon hij, en alleen dat was al teveel. Ik keek naar het autodak en probeerde genoeg lucht in mijn longen te krijgen.

"Je kunt niet blijven. Ik weet dat. Is niet erg. Als je maar weet dat je altijd hier kunt komen."  
Ik knikte, nog steeds vermijdend naar zijn donkere ogen te kijken.  
"Wanneer ben jij op New York?"  
"Vijf uur 's middags."  
"Dus dat is... 's avonds laat hier. Oké. Ik bel jou. Goed?"  
Natuurlijk was dat goed, natuurlijk, natuurlijk. Ik kon me niet eens meer herinneren wanneer iemand me had gebeld om te vragen of ik veilig over was. Het was mijn moeder geweest, waarschijnlijk. Mijn pa had het nooit gedaan, mevrouw Barbour had me met opzet vrij gelaten, Hobie had me vertrouwd, Kitsey volgde de lijn van haar moeder, zich realiserend dat ik een eigen leven had, en Boris was er te warrig voor geweest. Ik vroeg me sterk af of hij er dit keer aan zou denken. 

"Hier," zei hij en duwde een sleutel in mijn hand. "Als je ooit weer moet onderduiken, oké?"

"Ik... Is dit van je huis?"  
"Yep. Wanneer je maar wilt. Als ik er niet ben, maakt niet uit."

Ik propte de sleutel in mijn binnenzak. 

"Straks mis ik jou," hoorde ik Boris zeggen. "Mis ik jou net als vroeger."  
Ik zuchtte.  
"Maar vast minder dan hoe erg jij mij gemist hebt. Het spijt me echt. Ik zal dat nooit meer zo doen." Hij gaf me een aai over mijn hoofd. "Ik beloof het. Ik zorg voor jou." Nu durfde ik terug te kijken. Hij kneep zijn ogen naar me toe. Ik wist dat hij het meende, wat de waarde van zijn belofte ook zou zijn. 

"Ga maar," zei hij. "Ik bel jou."  
Ik knikte snel en stapte uit. Hij hielp me met mijn koffer, tilde hem voor me uit de kofferbak. Dit was allemaal zo raar. Hij stond naast mij, nog heel even, en hier ging ik, om duizenden kilometers tussen ons in te gooien. We zeiden niets meer. Ik gaf hem een hand en hij drukte hem. Ik ontweek zijn blik en keek in plaats daarvan naar de straattegels. Bakstenen. Zo Europees, dacht ik; een richtingloze gedachte. Ik draaide me om. Daarna begon ik te lopen, één voet voor de andere te zetten. Soms moest ik mezelf eraan herinneren hoe dat ook weer moest.  
Ik stak mijn hand naar hem op voor ik me voor het laatst omdraaide.


	8. VIII

Het regende zo hard in New York dat ik mijn telefoon niet op kon nemen. Ik veegde de druppels van mijn scherm, maar ze vielen te snel om het droog te krijgen. Ik liet hem bijna uit mijn handen glippen en besloot in een willekeurig portiek te gaan staan, mijn rug naar de voorbijgangers gekeerd. Driftig wreef ik mijn telefoon over mijn jas en probeerde het opnieuw. De oproep was verdwenen. Onhandig de menu's navigerend tikte ik op 'terugbellen'.

"Hé."  
"Potter!"  
"Hé..."  
"En ik hoopte al zo dat jij zou bellen, dan hoef ik niet te betalen. Ha!" lachte hij. Zijn stem klonk alsof hij van ver weg kwam, maar desondanks was hij goed verstaanbaar. Ik zag hem voor me. Zijn omgeving was me niet duidelijk, een grijze waas, maar hij was dat des te meer. Ik sloot mijn ogen, klemde mijn telefoon vast.  
"En? Ben je er al?"  
"Ik ben nog op straat. Het regent."  
"Ah. Hier is het mooi weer. Tyfuskoud, maar zon scheen vandaag."  
Hij stond waarschijnlijk voor zijn raam naar de straten te kijken. De voorstelling in mijn hoofd was bijna levensecht. Ik bedacht me dat ik stilviel. De mensen op straat maakten lawaai, maar het dreef verder van me vandaan en werd een soort gemurmel.  
"Boris," zei ik en voelde hoe het bloed naar mijn wangen schoot, een reflex. "Bedankt... bedankt voor alles. En dat je me opbelt. Dat is… heel lief van je."  
" _Lief!_ " riep Boris schaterend. "Ja, dat ben ik. Ik voel me gevleid."  
"Ik meen het."  
"Weet ik, Potter. Weet ik. Ik vind jou ook heel lief."  
"Eh..." stamelde ik. 

"Heb je nog vliegtuigwijn gehad? Lekker geslapen?"  
"Ehm, ja. Maar ik was sowieso al doodmoe."  
"Oké. Jij moet slapen. In een bed en niet in een vliegtuig. Hoe ver nog tot jouw huis?"  
Dat deed me beseffen dat ik de hele tijd richting Kitseys huis was gelopen, terwijl ik daar helemaal niet naartoe wilde. Verward keek ik om me heen. Ik zou weer de bus in moeten om bij Hobie te komen. De gedachte aan het verhaal dat ik zou moeten opdissen maakte me zo moe dat ik bijna staand in slaap viel, mijn hoofd tegen de muur in het portiek geleund.  
"Potter! Ben je er nog?" riep Boris in mijn oor.  
"Ja, ja, ik ben er. Het eh... het duurt nog even voor ik thuis ben."  
"Oké, oké. Potter, moet je horen. Ik denk dat we het zó moeten doen. Jij hebt jouw zaken. Ik heb mijn zaken. Maar soms zijn wij vast bij elkaar in de buurt. Toevallig. Of niet toevallig, kan ook. Dus ik had bedacht. Ik vertel jou waar ik ben en jij vertelt mij waar jij bent. Altijd. Als het kan, spreken wij af. Als jij wilt. Als jij zin hebt. Bel mij wanneer je maar wilt. Ik weet niet of ik altijd op kan nemen, maar je moet gewoon bellen, oké?"  
"Ja," antwoordde ik.  
"Ik ga het je sturen. Ga het niet zomaar aan de telefoon zeggen. Goed?"  
"Ja."

"Hé, ik zou maar gauw naar huis gaan, als ik jou was. Ga slapen."  
"Oké."  
Ik hoorde hem glimlachen, een zachte, toegeeflijke ademstoot door zijn neus. "Dit is onzin, wat ik nu ga zeggen. Wishful thinking dat dit werkt. Maar als je bang bent, vannacht... Straks, eigenlijk..."  
Ik klemde mijn kiezen op elkaar.  
"...doe maar net alsof ik gewoon naast je lig. Oké?"  
"Oke," fluisterde ik.  
"Goed dan. Slaap lekker, Potter."

Hij had me zijn schema gestuurd via een chatbericht, een dienst waarvan ik wist dat hij encrypted was, terwijl ik had zitten suffen in de warme bus, mijn hoofd tegen het beslagen glas. Er was niemand bij Hobie en dat kwam me goed uit. Ik had geen energie voor meer dan dat ik deed: mijn koffer naar boven slepen, mijn natte kleren uittrekken en in bed kruipen met mijn telefoon. Ik legde mijn bril op het nachtkastje en bestudeerde de data en locaties.

6-10 JANUARI Parijs

10-26 JANUARI Antwerpen

26- 29 JANUARI Vilnius

29 JANUARI - 5 FEBRUARI Berlijn

6-15 FEBRUARI Las Vegas / vrij op 9-13-14

Rest van februari weet ik nog niet

1-3 MAART Rotterdam

12 MAART zeker in Antwerpen

20-31 MAART Berlijn / vrij op 25 t/m 28

17-28 APRIL NY / misschien / vrij op 18 t/m 24

Het schermpje werd zwart omdat ik te lang nergens op geklikt had. Ik hield mijn telefoon tegen mijn borst gedrukt, met beide handen. Het was hier acht uur. Bij Boris was het twee uur 's nachts. Het had hier net zo goed middenin de nacht kunnen zijn, want het was net zo donker. 

Ik typte mijn schema terug, of wat ervoor door moest gaan. Dat ik het niet wist, dat ik het allemaal niet meer wist. Dat ik bij Hobie thuis was en hoopte dat ik nog even mocht blijven. Toen zette ik het geluid uit en legde de telefoon aan de kant. Ik sliep tot negen uur 's ochtends. 

Het weer was niet echt beter geworden en de motregen tikte heel zacht tegen het raam. Mijn kamer zou gedurende de dag niet veel lichter worden. Mijn hand tastte over het eikenhouten nachtkastje naast mijn kussen en vond mijn telefoon, waarnaar Boris die me rond vijf uur die ochtend 'OK laat maar weten' had gestuurd. Ik stommelde wat rond in de kamer en begon mijn koffer uit te pakken. Ik hoorde gerammel van borden in de keuken, maar geen stemmen. Hobie was alleen, gelukkig. Hij had zeker weten gemerkt dat ik er was en ik kon het niet maken om hier te blijven hangen en hem niets te vertellen. Voordat ik zo ver was ging ik op de vloer zitten, met mijn rug tegen de verwarming. Berlijn kwam het beste uit. Het werd Berlijn. 

"28/01 JFK DL1016 4:40 PM --> CDG --> DL8420 BER 29/01 11:20 AM" tikte ik in de chatapp.

"hele reis, Potter", stuurde hij na zo'n tien minuten.

"Ik kan daarna wel mee terug naar Vegas? Welke vlucht neem jij?"  
"LH454 naar San Francisco met United en daarna LH7844, lukt dat nog? Is wel vanaf Frankfurt"  
Ik zocht het op. Mijn lippen tintelden. 

"Dat lukt"

"Zie ik je dan" stuurde hij terug, en even later: "je hoeft geen hotel te boeken want is plek genoeg waar ik ben"

"ik heb geen zin in een crackden, Pavlikovsky"

"voor jou altijd vijf sterren" zei hij. Daarna:

"ik wil je zien"

"fucking hell ik denk de hele tijd aan je je bent zo lekker"

"het is niet goed om met jou te mailen onder werktijd"  
"ik ga nu, spreek je later xxxxxxx"

Er was zoveel dat door mijn hoofd draaide, zoveel dat ik wilde zeggen, dat ik niet kon kiezen. Dus ik liet het. Ik legde mijn telefoon terug op het nachtkastje, opende de gordijnen en ging voor het raam staan kijken naar de stille straat. Straks moest ik onder de douche springen. Het was hard nodig na de lange reis en de lange nacht. Ik kon mezelf er nog even niet toe zetten. Ik wilde Boris’ trui, die mijn lichaam nog altijd omhulde en mijn huid zacht warm hield, nog niet uittrekken. Ik voelde een irrationele angst dat ik de herinnering aan de liefkozingen van zijn handen weg zou spoelen. Liefkozingen die ik altijd wilde blijven voelen.


End file.
